Sorrow (The Night Without The Moon)
by Nisaa-Lu
Summary: SasuNaru YAOI 18 Pada malam tanpa bulan ada janji tidak terucap diantara mereka. Saat bulan mengalihkan pandangan dari bumi ini, mereka akan bertemu. Meninggalkan semua yang mereka miliki, dan terlarut dalam dosa yang tidak akan mereka bicarakan lagi keesokan hari. Kesadaran yang datang terlambat, Dan penyesalan yang menyertai selalu mengiringi mentari yang terbit keesokan hari.
1. Chapter 1

**The Night Without The Moon 1**

 **Fanfic ini berseting saat Naruto dan Sasuke udah dewasa, selamat baca**

Naruto memandang langit malam. Tidak ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari Bumi saat ini. Salju pada bulan Desember ini turun dengan lebatnya. Membuat Naruto mengetatkan mantel coklat muda yang dikenakannya. Naruto berjalan menelusuri emperan toko yang dihias menyambut natal. Naruto ingat dua minggu lagi adalah hari natal.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Udara dingin mengigit menyebabkan tangannya kebas. Naruto bergegas berbelok kekanan pada persimpangan di depannya. Berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja untuk hadiah Natal.

Akhirnya Naruto melihat tujuannya. Gedung hotel itu menjulang tinggi. Hotel ini adalah hotel paling mewah di Konoha. Naruto tahu pemiliknya, dia adalah sahabat Naruto dari saat dia duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Sahabat yang mengisi seluruh kenangannya hingga kini.

Naruto melangkah memasuki lobi hotel. melesat masuk pada lif khusus yang tersedia. Naruto memencet tombol teratas lantai hotel ini, memasukkan serangkaian kode yang diminta untuk mengakses lantai tersebut. Lantai yang hanya dapat dicapai oleh sebagian kecil orang.

Ini adalah kebiasaan yang selalu Naruto lakukan pada saat bulan mati sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Bahkan tanpa janji mereka akan bertemu di tempat itu. Naruto ingat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki kekamar itu juga turun salju. Dirasakannya getaran di saku mantelnya, dilihatnya nama orang yang mengirimnya teks.

 **'Kau dimana Naruto?'** Naruto membaca pesan itu.

 **'Aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. jangan menungguku, ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan'** Naruto membalas kemudian mematikan HPnya. Tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa merenggut malam ini darinya.

Lift berhenti dengan lembut. Menandakan perawatan yang diberikan pada alat ini adalah yang terbaik, cocok sekali dengan reputasi hotelnya.

Naruto keluar Lift dan mendapati lorong yang berujung pada pintu tunggal di lantai teratas ini. Naruto berjalan melewati karpet lembut yang membawanya kepintu berukir indah itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci berukir rumit disakunya. Kunci yang hanya ada dua didunia. Dimasukkannya kuncinya ke lubang kunci dan diputarnya dengan mulus.

Naruto langsung disambut dengan ruangan yang terang benderang. 'Dia pasti sudah datang' Naruto mengunci kembali pintu dibelakangnya. Bergegas menuju pintu kamar diseberang ruangan. Ada senyum menghiasi bibir Naruto saat dia membuka pintu kamar.

Dilihatnya orang itu sedang memandang langit malam bertabur salju di luar jendela besar yang menghadap tempat tidur. Saat didengar naruto telah datang orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto selalu seperti lupa bernafas saat dia meliahatnya. Seperti saat ini, saat dia memandang orang itu yang menggunakan kemeja putih yang telah dikeluarkan dari celana hitamnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau terlambat, kau ingin minum" Orang itu menaikkan gelas wine yang dipegangnya dan sepertinya telah tinggal setengah.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku harus naik kereta dan berjalan kemari, dan tidak, aku tidak ingin minum" Naruto membuka mantel coklatnya dan menaruhnya pada sofa putih didepannya.

"Kemana mobilmu? kenapa kau harus berjalan?" Orang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha pemimpin Sharingan Grup ini menghampiri Naruto dan memegang tangannya yang terasa mati rasa karena dingin.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas Winenya dimeja dan meraih tangan Naruto yang satu lagi. Dapat dirasakannya dingin dari suhu diluar telah melekat pada tangan Naruto.

"Mobilku tidak mau menyala, mungkin aku harus ganti yang baru" Naruto menikmati kehangatan yang diantarkan kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Mencoba mengusir dingin dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ya aku tadi telah makan malam dulu dengan klien" Naruto mengetatkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Menempatkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Sasuke. Menghirup aroma yang begitu dia rindukan.

Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Naruto yang dingin, dan diciumnya bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Sasuke sangat merindukan sensasi yang memabukkan ini. Sasuke menghentikan pungutannya. Disentuhnya bibir Naruto yang telah basah karena ulahnya dengan ibu jari. Sunguh, walau dirinya dan Naruto telah berusia 35 tahun setiap dia mencium Naruto dia merasa seperti remaja yang berciuman untuk pertama kali.

Sasuke menatap mata biru yang selalu menghipnotisnya. Disana terpantul gairah yang terbangun seperti gairahnya sendiri yang telah bangkit. Mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini tidak lembut. gairah telah menyalakan api dalam diri mereka masing. Pungutan-pungutan itu terasa menuntut, balasan dari hari-hari yang mereka laluli tanpa bertemu.

Dengan ketergesaan mereka mencoba membuka pakaian dari pasangan mereka masing-masing tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, saling bermain dan menggoda satu sama lain.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto yang telah melilitkan kakinya ke pinggang Sasuke. Kini kulit mereka telah bersentuhan setelah mereka menanggalkan kemeja masing-masing. Mereka tidak menghentikan ciumannya saat Sasuke mengendong Naruto dan mendorong tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya hanya untuk beralih mencium leher berkulit tan di depannya. menciumnya tanpa meninggalkan tempat yang tersisa, tidak lupa sasuke mencium leher di belakang telinga Naruto. Hafal bahwa tempat itu akan membuat Naruto semakin terbakar.

"Engg" Suara desahan tertahan Naruto mulai terdengar dalam kamar.

Ditatapnya puting Naruto yang telah menegang. Dikulumnya puting itu sehingga membuat Naruto bergetar. Sasuke meraba puting Naruto yang tidak dilkumnya membuat Naruto semakin bergerak gelisah karena gairah yang semakin memuncak.

"Ah.. Enghh.. cukup Sasuke" Naruto menjambak rambut hitam Sasuke dan menariknya lembut untuk membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dengan putingnya. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sasuke menatap mata biru naruto yang mulai menggelap karena nafsu. Ada senyum yang tersemat dibibirnya melihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang. Diangkatnya tubuhnya sekarang hanya untuk membuka sabuk dan menurunkan celana Naruto sekaligus. Berdiri disana dengan bangga kejantanan Naruto.

"Aku tersanjung Naruto" Sasuke terkekeh saat tahu Naruto telah menegang hanya karena cumbuannya.

"Hentikan kekehanmu dan urus masalah itu" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke dan memberikan perintah agar Sasuke mengurus masalah yang ditimbulkannya di selangkangan Naruto.

"Baik tuan" dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya Sasuke memasukkan kejantanan Naruto kemulut hangatnya.

"Ah.." Naruto mendesah dan melengkungan punggungnya saat Sasuke memanjakan kejantanan Naruto dengan mulutnya.

Sasuke mengulum dan menjilat naruto tanpa meninggalkan tempat yang tidak tersentuh lidahnya. Membuat Naruto merasakan dorongan untuk memuntahkan isinya saat ini juga.

"Sas.. hen,.. hentikan berhenti dulu" Naruto mencoba menghentikan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin keluar di mulut Sasuke. tidak saat ini.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak mendengarkan permintaannya membuat Naruto kembali menjambak rambut Sasuke agar berhenti mengulum Naruto. Menyebabkan gigi Sasuke tidak sengaja menggores kejantanan Naruto membawa rasa ngilu dan nikmat di saat bersamaan.

"Aww.." Naruto merintih sebagai hasilnya.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku lagi?" Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto yang telah mengentikan kegiatan menyenangkannya.

"Aku tidak mau keluar dengan mulutmu" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih setia berada diselangkangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum berbahaya saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah naruto. Dan dengan bisikan setingkat bisikan iblis penggoda Sasuke berkata "Lalu kau ingin keluar dengan apa tuan Naruto?"

"Ehmmm" Sialan! Naruto sepertinya bisa keluar hanya dengan mendengar bisikan dan gigitan kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke di telinganya.

"Sialan jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Sasuke" Naruto langsung mencengkram kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berbalut celana membuat Sasuke menggeram sebagai efeknya.

"Roger" Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Naruto.

Tangannya bergerak kebawah dan menaikkan satu kali Naruto kepundaknya. Jari Sasuke menelusup masuk kedalam diri Naruto. membujuknya untuk membuka dan melemas. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang sedang dicumbunya ini.

Jari kedua Sasuke menyusul masuk saat dirasa Naruto telah mulai rileks. Sasuke tidak berhenti menciumi wajah dan dada Naruto saat jari-jarinya bekerja membuat tempat faforitnya siap. Tidak lupa Jari-jari sasuke mencari tempat yang selalu membuat Naruto mendesah keras.

"AHH... sialan" Sasuke telah menemukan G-spot Naruto. membuat pandangan Naruto kabur seketika karena sensasi yang sangat intens.

"Sasuke cepat" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tersiksa nikmat. Dia tahu pasangannya saat ini telah hampir berada di puncak. Ekspresi Naruto yang menatapnya nanar membuat kebutuhan Sasuke sendiri mendesak dipenuhi.

Dengan nafas yang menderu mengiringi gairah yang dirasakan Sasuke dia tergesa-gesa membuka celana dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Naruto menatap takjub kejantanan Sasuke yang telah mengeras tanpa di langsung memungut bibir Naruto kembali. dan kembali membuka kaki Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

Diantara ciuman Sasuke, Naruto dapat merasakannya kejantanan panas Sasuke sedang berusaha memasukinya. Naruto mencoba merilekskan dirinya, dia tahu ini pasti agak sakit dia belum di persiapkan dengan benar.

Dengan sekali dorongan keras Sasuke berhasil memasuki Naruto dengan penuh.

"Hhngg!" Naruto terasa begitu menakjubkan. Hanya naruto yang dapat membuatnya pening karena nikmat seperti ini hingga dia tidak sadar telah mendesah.

Naruto merasakan sakit saat Sasuke memasukinya. Tapi dia tahu, sakit itu akan segera hilang dan digantikan sensasi nikmat yang selalu membuatnya lupa diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan cemas. Sadar dia belum menyiapkan Naruto dengan baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bisakah kau mulai bergerak? diam seperti ini membuatku tidak nyaman"

Sasuke bergerak perlahan tidak ingin membuat Naruto menderita. Semakin lama dia bergerak ekspesi sakit di wajah Naruto telah berganti dengan nikmat. dalam hati Sasuke lega kerenanya.

"Ah.. engg.. lebih cepat Suke" Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke menyalurkan rasa frustasi karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto. Dia bergerak semakin cepat mengiringi kenikmatan yang hampir membuatnya kepuncak.

Mereka bergerak bersama dalam gairah yang membakar mereka menuju puncak. Desahan dan bunyi tubuh yang menyatu memenuhi kamar.

"Ah.. ah...ehngg" Sasuke menatap Naruto dia tahu bahwa Naruto hampir keluar.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya menuntut penyelesaian dari gairah yang dibangunnya bersama Naruto. Desahan Naruto semakin keras mengiringi gerakan Sasuke yang menghantamnya cepat.

Naruto hampir tidak dapat menahannya lagi saat di lihatnya ekspresi Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. tercermin kenikamatan yang dirasakan Naruto pada pandangan Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga dia terhantam kenikmatan tertinggi hingga pandangannya putih.

"HNGGGGG SASUKE" Naruto menjeritkan nama Sasuke saat ia memuntahkan maninya ke tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang masih menikmati orgasmenya membuat Sasuke memuntahkan spermanya kedalam diri Naruto. Membuat Sasuke hilang sesaat dalam kenikmatan yang hanya dapat diberikan Naruto.

"Engg..." Naruto kembali mendesah saat dirasakan hangat yang menyembur dalam dirinya.

Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah setelah percintaan intens mereka. Mereka saling menatap ada perasaan cinta yang tercermin dalam pandangan mereka.

Naruto menyentuh wajah sasuke yang berada diatasnya. Melihat tatapan sendu yang mungkin juga tergambar dimatanya.

Dalam sekejap Naruto tiba-tiba memutar posisi mereka tanpa melepas penyatuan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Awww" terdengar rintihan dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Sialan ternyata lumayan sakit.

Naruto sekarang dalam posisi menunggangi Sasuke yang menatapnya geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto" Sasuke tertawa geli dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Kau tidak berfikir malam ini berakhir kan Sasuke" Naruto menatap Sasuke Nakal denga pancaran gairah yang mulai terbangun lagi.

Sasuke hanya dapat terkekeh sampai Naruto menggerakakan tubuhnya.

Dan malam itu suara desahan dan penyatuan mereka terdengar sepanjang malam. Saat itu sekali lagi doa dipanjatkan oleh dua insan itu. seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka berdoa semoga fajar tidak pernah terbit dan meninggalkan mereka di malam tanpa bulan ini.

Sekuat apapun mereka berdoa matahari tetap menampakkan wujudnya. Membawa kembali semua hal yang harus mereka hadapi hari ini.

Naruto mulai bergerak untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak tertidur. Mereka tidak pernah tertidur di malam seperti ini. Naruto mamandang fajar yang menyingsing. fajar yang dibencinya karena membawa semua kerumitan yang harus dihadapinya. Naruto berdiri untuk mandi saat dirasakannya tangan yang menghentikan gerakannya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang terpantul juga di matanya. Naruto memberinya senyum sendu yang mengiris hati Sasuke dalam. Dilepaskannya tangan itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dia hanya duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur hingga Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto berpakaian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Tunggu Naruto" Sasuke menghentikan Naruto yang hendak keluar kamar.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lagi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan getir.

Tangan Naruto bergetar saat iya memegang knop pintu.

"Selamat tinggal.. Teme" setelah Naruto mengucapkan panggilannya pada Sasuke dulu, ia melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh.

"Selamat tinggal Dobe" Sasuke mengucapkan itu dengan lirih saat Naruto telah lama pergi. Panggilan mereka pada waktu mereka muda itu meninggalkan getir di lidah Sasuke. Dan tanpa diduga cairan bening mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan air mata yang tidak disadarinya telah muncul. Sasuke tertawa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Mungkin dia telah gila, atau mungkin dia telah hampir sampai pada batasnya.

Naruto memasuki lift dengan wajah tak terlukiskan. Ada luka menodai mata biru cermelang miliknya. Naruto merogoh HP di sakunya dan menghidupkannya. Ada satu pesan suara yang diterimanya. Ditempelkannya HP itu di telinganya.

"Hallo Anata! jangan bekerja terlalu keras, istirahatlah dulu. O iya jika kau pulang besok pagi mampirlah ke toko roti Ino belikan aku roti tawar dan coklat. Kita kehabisan. Dan satu lagi tadi aku bertemu Sakura dan Sarada kami berjanji akan mengadakan makan malam Natal bersama, dia juga akan mengajak Sasuke kau telah lama tidak bertemu dengannya kan? ya sudah cepat lah pulang aku dan anak-anak telah mulai merindukanmu. Dari Namikaze Hinata yang selalu mencintaimu"

Naruto menjatuhkan Hpnya dan tertunduk. di dalam lift itu Naruto menangis meraung karena luka yang tertoreh dalam didadanya. Pada saat matahari terbit luka di hati kedua orang itu kembali tertoreh, lebih dalam dan jauh lebih menyayat dari sebelumnya.

 **Bersambung…**

 **Nisaa tunggu komennya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night Without The Moon 2**

 **Baik atau buruk silahkan komen yaaa!**

Hampir seminggu lebih telah berlalu sejak bulan mati yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke. Naruto kembali pada kesehariannya, menjadi suami dan ayah dari dua orang anak. Tidak sepatah kata pun yang terucap tentang malam itu.

Naruto melihat salju yang turun lewat jendela kaca kantornya. Entah mengapa dia jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Naruto telah mengenal Sasuke semenjak Naruto berumur empat tahun. Naruto ingat hari pertama mereka bertemu, dia menangis kencang karena bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Naruto lupa kenapa dia menangis.

Sejak hari itu tidak ada hari yang mereka lewati tanpa bertengkar. Namun entah kapan rasa rindu selalu mengusik jika mereka tidak bertemu sehari saja, membuat Kasan mereka kewalahan jika salah satu dari mereka sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka pasti uring-uringan dan dalam kasus Naruto dia akan menangis kencang meminta bertemu Sasuke. membuat ibundanya harus membawanya mengunjungi Sasuke walaupun jika mereka bertemu mereka akan kembali bertengkar. Sikap keduanya ini juga yang akhirnya membuat kedua keluarga mereka berteman akrab.

Pertemanan mereka berlanjut hingga keduanya selalu masuk kesekolah yang sama hingga SMA. Naruto tahu, SMA yang Naruto masuki bukanlah pilihan pertama Sasuke, dia hanya mengikuti pilihan Naruto dikarenakan nilai Naruto tidak memenuhi persyaratan untuk masuk di SMA yang diinginkan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengaku. Tapi Naruto tahu.

Naruto juga mengingat betapa bodohnya dia waktu itu. Seharusnya dia sadar arti tatapan yang selalu Sasuke berikan padanya, arti perhatian di sela sindiran yang hanya ditujukan padanya, dan arti senyum getir yang diberikan Sasuke padanya saat dia memberitahu tentang pacar pertamanya. Seharusnya dia tahu.

Dan mungkin karena kutukan pangilan Sasuke padanya atau karena dia benar-benar idiot, dia juga mengesampingkan perasaan aneh yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Rasa tidak suka saat melihat gadis-gadis mendekati Sasuke, rasa berdebar setiap melihat senyum langka Sasuke dan rasa terluka saat Naruto sadar dia telah menorehkan luka dihati Sasuke.

Saat kuliah mungkin adalah saat paling kacau yang pernah dialaminya. Semua dimulai dari penyangkalan akan apa yang dirasakannya, cemburu yang memburu setiap salah satu dari mereka mengandeng pacar masing-masing, serta rasa frustasi yang muncul dari hal yang tak terucapkan dari mereka.

Terlalu lama bersama, membuat Naruto takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Yang paling Naruto takutkan adalah mereka tidak akan dapat lagi bersama saat kata itu terucap. Mereka sama-sama ragu untuk melangkah, Naruto begitu takut hubungan yang terbangun selama bertahun-tahun hancur tak berbekas. Karena bayangan kehilangan Sasuke sungguh tidak tertahankan olehnya.

Pada masa kuliah mereka sering sekali bertengkar. Bukan bertengkar yang biasanya mereka lakukan saat remaja. Tapi pertengkaran serius yang membuat mereka menjauh dan enggan bertemu. Dan dalam kekacauan itulah mereka bertemu Sakura dan Hinata. Dua wanita yang entah bagaimana terjerat dalam hubungan rumit antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Puncak pertengkaran mereka mungkin saat Naruto berkata dia akan menikahi Hinata sebulan setelah kelulusan Naruto dan Sasuke dari Universitas.

Naruto ingat setiap detail kejadian saat itu. Dia ingat setiap hantaman tinju yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Setiap tendangan yang diterimanya. Dan setiap raungan yang Sasuke gaungkan.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Naruto tidak memiliki tenaga bahkan hanya untuk menghindar. Namun yang paling menyakitkan melebihi semua lebam dan luka yang diterimanya adalah rasa sakit yang terpancar dari tatapan Sasuke. Naruto melihat sekilas air mata Sasuke sebelum dia meninggalkannya terbaring sendiri dan itu menghancurkan Naruto. Itu adalah tangisan pertama Sasuke yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Kenangan menyakitkan itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Bahkah setelah 12 tahun berlalu kenangan itu masih menyisakan pedih dihatinya.

Naruto menatap langit yang mulai menggelap, mengingatkannya untuk kembali pulang telah berulang kali mengingatkannya untuk pulang cepat. Dia telah mengundang keluarga Sasuke untuk makan malam bersama.

Naruto mengenakan mantel abu-abunya dan mengambil tas kerja serta kunci mobilnya. Ada rasa enggan bertengger dihatinya. Dia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat berjumpa Sasuke nanti.

Sasuke mgendarai mobilnya melewati jalanan padat di Konoha. Bersamanya ada istri dan putri mereka. Mereka akan ke kerumah Naruto untuk makan malam. Sasuke telah mencoba untuk menolak, namun Sakura dan Sarada terus menerus membujuknya untuk ikut pergi. Mereka beralasan telah bertahun-tahun keluarga mereka tidak berkumpul bersama. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya dapat tertawa kecut dalam hati.

Mobilnya memasuki gerbang menuju rumah besar bergaya western berdinding putih. Itu adalah kediaman Naruto, tempat yang hampir seperti rumah kedua bagi sasuke ketika masa kanak-kanak dan remajanya. Dia telah menjelajah setiap lorong dan sudut dari rumah ini. Bagian dari petualangannya dengan sahabat masa lalunya. Dirumah ini juga pertama kali Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertama Naruto dalam tidur sang sahabat.

Mereka disambut hangat oleh Hinata yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaun warna hijau muda miliknya. Mereka juga di sambut kedua putra-putri Naruto, putrinya dan Baruto bersekolah di tempat yang sama jadi mereka telah saling mengenal.

Sasuke mngedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah, dia belum melihat sang tuan rumah.

"Naruto masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor, sebentar lagi dia kan datang. Sebaiknya kita ke ruang tamu dulu sambil menunggu Naruto" Hinata seperti menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam dengan segelas minuman ditangannya. Mendengarkan Sakura dan Hinata mengobrolkan tentang kerinduan mereka yang telah lama tidak bertemu.

Ingatan Sasuke melayang ke perpisahan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Sekali lagi hatinya terluka. Entah sudah berapa banyak luka yang tertoreh dihatinya, mungkin jika dia dapat melihat bentuk hatinya pasti sudah tak berbentuk.

Sasuke telah berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Entah berapa ribu kali dia berusaha mencuci bersih Naruto dari hatinya. Namun itu sia-sia, Naruto telah menjadi permanen disana.

143 malam. Itu jumlah malam yang dihabiskannya dengan Naruto selama 12 tahun ini. Sasuke ingat semuanya dan tanpa Sasuke sadari dia menghitungnya. Hanya pada malam bulan mati dia akan mencintai Naruto sesuka hati. Menumpahkan segala rindu yang menumpuk setiap hari.

Dia ingat persis kapan semua ini bermula. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa, itu adalah malam pesta bujang Naruto.

Terbersit harapan saat itu Naruto akan memilihnya, namun tidak, pagi datang dan dia milihatnya di altar, dengan Sasuke mendampinginya memerankan sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. Saat itu Sasuke berdoa pada Tuhan Naruto akan menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi, konyol memang tapi itu tulus dari hati Sasuke.

Sejak malam tanpa bulan di pesta lajang Naruto,entah bagaimana mereka selalu kembali bertemu di tempat dan diwaktu yang sama tanpa janji. Seperti hanya pada saat itu semesta akan memalingkan wajah dan mengabaikan dosa yang mereka perbuat.

Suara pintu dibuka, dan tampa menolehpun dia tahu Naruto telah datang.

"Aku pulang" sapa Naruto

"Touusaaan" Himawari putri kedua Naruto berhambur menyambutnya.

"Kau sudah pulang anata" Hinata berdiri dan menyambut Naruto. Memberinya kecupan singkat saat menyambutnya. Luka kembali tertoreh saat Sasuke melihat adegan itu. Sesering apapun Sasuke melihatnya sakitnya masih sama.

"Coba lihat, Sasuke dan keluarganya telah datang, kau pasti rindu sekali denganya kan? telah bertahun-tahun kalian tidak pernah bertemu"

"Hai Sakuke"

"Hallo Naruto"

Mereka tersenyum formal, mirip senyum yang mereka berikan pada kolega mereka.

Mereka bersikap layaknya teman yang telah lama tidak bertemu. Menayakan kabar masing-masing, bercerita tentang pekerjaan, keluarga, dan cerita-cerita tentang kenangan-kenangan mereka berempat dahulu.

Naruto dan Sasuke lebih banyak terdiam lebih banyak mendengarkan kedua istri mereka bercerita dengan semangatnya hingga Baruto protes karena merasa lapar.

Dimeja makan obrolan kembali berlanjut hingga hidangan penutup telah dihidangkan. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto tanpa sengaja jari kanan kelingking Sasuke menempel pada Jari kelingking Naruto.

Mereka sama-sama sadar sentuhan seringan bulu itu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengerakkan tangannya, membiarkan koneksi kecil itu selama mungkin. Mereka merasa benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kalian diam sekali malam ini?" Sakura bertanya karena dulu biasanya suaminya paling banyak berbicara jika bersama Naruto.

"Benar, dulu biasanya kalian lewatkan dengan berdebat setiap hari. Bahkan dulu di universitas kalian terkenal sebagai pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan dari fakultas ekonomi" Hinata tersenyum mengingat masa lalu mereka.

"Tapi mungkin yang paling terkenal dari mereka adalah sifat sering gonta-ganti pacar mereka, benarkan?" Sakura menimpali dengan senyum jahil.

"Kami sudah dewasa Sakura" Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Tapi Sakura aku heran, dulu kau paling anti dengan Sasuke karena kau menganggapnya tanpa ekspresi dan playboy. aku penasaran apa yang mengubah pikiranmu hingga kau menikah dengannya" Hinata bertanya pada Sakura yang menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"kau benar, hingga tahun ketiga kita berkuliah aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan Sasuke. tapi satu kejadian mengubah segalanya, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu itu hanya rahasia yang menjadi milikku" jawaban Sakura membuat Hinata tergelak.

Jujur saja Sasuke dan Naruto hampir tidak mengikuti obrolan yang dilakukan istri mereka. Semua indra mereka sedang mereka fokuskan pada ujung kelingking mereka seperti dua orang yang menjaga seutas benang laba-laba agar tidak terputus.

Malam berlalu dengan tawa malam itu di rumah Naruto. Hadiah-hadiah telah saling ditukarkan, dan akhirnya ucapan selamat tinggalpun terucap.

Sasuke kembali pulang bersama keluarganya. Sarada langsung melesat ke tempat tidurnya, menandakan rasa kantuk yang telah melanda.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggil istrinya yang sedang melangkah ditangga menuju kamar mereka.

"Hmm"

"Maaf" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang diiringi senyum getir.

"Untuk?" Sakura heran, karena seingatnya Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun yang memerlukan permintaan maaf.

"Cepat istirahatlah, kau ada operasi besok pagi di rumah sakit kan? " Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengigatkan tentang jadwal operasi yang harus dilakukan Sakura.

"Kau benar, selamat malam Sasuke" Sakura mengindahkan rasa herannya. menginggalkan sang suami yang dia tahu pasti langsung menuju keruang kerjanya. Sasuke memang gila kerja.

Sasuke memasuki ruang kerjanya. menutup pintu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dirogohnya benda kecil di saku celana. Menatap USB berwarna metalik dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke telah membuat suatu keputusan. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya akan membawa luka pada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tapi mungkin inilah yang harus dilakukannya sejak dulu. Dia harus mengetahui akhir kisahnya, satu hal yang dia yakin setelah esok hari tidak akan ada lagi yang terasa sama.

bersambung...

 **Rencananya cerita ini mau dibuat 2 Chapter tapi ternyata kepanjanggan jadi cerita ini di potong sampai disini. Chapter depan merupakan ending, semoga readers suka sama cerita ini.**

 **Peluk cium buat semua yang baca #rentangkantangan**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night Without The Moon**

 **Chapter Akhir dari seri Sorrow, Nisaa belum mutusin apa bakal ada lanjutan omake lagi atau apa. Jika banyak yang minta untuk dilanjutin atau apa mungkin nisaa bakal pertimbangkan. Nah dari pada berlama-lama lagi, Nisaa ucapkan selamat membaca!**

Sasuke menjalani hari dengan hati yang lebih ringan. Dia telah membuat keputusan. Seminggu telah berlalu dari saat di pergi ke rumah Naruto. Natal pun telah dilewatinya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Saat ini kegembiraan Natal telah berubah dalam suasana menyambut pergantihan tahun yang baru. Sasuke kini berada di kuil, bersama Sakura dan Sarada menunggu lonceng kuil berdentang yang akan menandakan pergantian tahun yang baru.

Putri tunggalnya ini memaksa mereka untuk mengunjungi kuil tepat pada pergantian tahun. Dia berkata dia ingin berdoa lebih awal. Membuat Sasuke kini berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki niat yang sama.

Kegiatan ini mengingatkannya dengan sang sahabat berambut pirang. Dulu meraka sering pergi berdua hingga mereka berumur 21 tahun. Mereka akan mengantri untuk mendapat posisi terdepan, berharap doa merekalah yang pertama dewa dengar di tahun baru. Tidak satu kalipun mereka mengatakan apa yang mereka doakan pada satu sama lain. Saat itu Sasuke menduga bahwa tahun-tahun berikutnya merekapun akan terus pergi bersama. Namun tidak, tahun baru berikutnya mereka bahkan tidak saling berbicara. Mereka bertengkar hebat untuk pertama kalinya saat itu.

Sasuke hingga kini tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan mereka, mereka selalu berselisih jalan. Setiap kesempatan itu terasa tidak tepat. Mungkin mereka masih terlalu emosional saat itu, atau terlalu keras kepala, bahkan mungkin meraka tidak yakin akan perasaan masing-masing.

Ada rasa penyesalan yang mengendap di hati Sasuke semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu. Dia telah bertindak pengecut. Dia manyadari perasaannya pada Naruto mungkin sejak mereka duduk di SMP, sejak dia tanpa sadar mencium teman baiknya itu dalam tidur lelap sang sahabat.

Awalnya itu membingungkan Sasuke namun dia segera sadar perasaannya telah berkembang dari rasa sayang seorang sahabat. Namun Sasuke takut untuk melangkah, apalagi dengan resiko kehilangan Naruto membuat Sasuke membeku ditempat. Dia sedang menunggu.

Saat masa SMA mereka Naruto mengenalkan pacar pertamanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum getir, dia masih menunggu. Tahun-tahun berlalu dan Sasuke tetap menunggu. Dia menunggu otak lambat Naruto menyadari perasaannya, menyadari jika perasaan antara mereka bukan lagi sekedar sahabat. Dia menunggu Naruto sadar bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Namun si Dobe itu tetap membuat Sasuke menunggu.

Mereka terus bergumul dengan pikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing tanpa ada yang ingin membicarakannya. Menggiring mereka dalam pada persimpangan tanpa mereka sadari. Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka telah terpisah jalan. Saat mereka ingin kembali ke jalan semula, jalan itu telah tertutup. Terpagari oleh semua yang terkait dengan mereka. Saat itu mereka mulai menyesal. Menyesal atas kepengecutan dan kebodohan masing-masing.

"TENG...TENG...TENG..." suara lonceng kuil menandakan tahun telah berganti.

"Tousan ayo cepat kita antri untuk berdo'a" Sarada menarik lengan Sasuke untuk segera ke depan kuil.

Sasuke melihat sang putri yang terlihat manis dengan kimono merahnya. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Sakura, istrinya. Sakura terlihat luar biasa cantik dengan kimono merah muda yang senada dengan rambutnya, ada perasaan bersalah kapanpun Sasuke menatap istrinya ini.

Sasuke menikahi Sakura dua bulan setelah pernikahan Naruto. itu lebih mirip seperti balas dendam karena Naruto tidak memilihnya. Dia ingin Naruto merasakan apa yang dialaminya saat Naruto menikah. Kejam memang, tapi saat itu Sasuke tidak dapat lagi berfikir jernih.

Sakura telah menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik. Walupun Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan dia mencintai Sakura namun wanita ini tidak pernah mengeluh, dia tetap mendampingi Sasuke. Wanita inilah yang akan dia sakiti nanti.

Mereka sampai di depan kuil tempat berdoa. Mereka bertiga melempar uang untuk pesembahan dewa, menggoyang lonceng sebelum mengatupkan tangan untuk berdoa.

Jauh dari kuil, ada seorang lagi yang mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa dari dalam kamar tidurnya. Pria pirang itu memanjatkan doa tahun baru bertepatan dengan doa Sasuke. Maka malam itu sekali lagi mereka memanjatkan doa bersama. Doa sama yang mereka panjatkan sejak dulu mereka muda. Doa yang tidak mereka katakan pada satu sama lainnya karena takut tidak terkabulkan.

 **"Ku mohon biarkan aku bersama Sasuke/Naruto untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya"** itu adalah isi doa yang sama yang selalu mereka panjatkan tiap tahunnya.

Sudah tiga hari tahun berganti, saat ini Sasuke sedang menunggu Sakura dikediaman mereka. Hari ini Sarada sedang menginap dirumah orang tua Sakura hingga Sasuke memutuskan sekaranglah ia akan berbicara pada Sakura.

Bunyi pintu terbuka membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke melirik jam yang menunjukkan hampir jam 9 malam. Jadwal operasi Sakura memang padat.

"Kau ada di rumah?" Sakura heran mendapati suaminya yang telah berada di rumah. Biasanya Sasuke akan bekerja hingga larut malam, bahkan tidak pulang.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Sakura mengernyit heran, tumben-tumbennya Sasuke perhatian padanya.

"Ya, tadi aku telah makan" Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Memandang sang suami yang balik memandangnya dengan aneh. Entah kenapa Sakura mendapat perasaan buruk sekarang.

"Sakura, aku ingin bercerai" Sasuke langsung mengatakan maksudnya tanpa embel-embel. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat memperhalus yang ingin disampaikannya sekarang.

Tubuh Sakura langsung menegang. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia merasa tersiram air es.

"A..apa?" Sakura berharap bahwa dialah yang salah mendengar.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai" Sasuke menatap Sakura dan mengulangi perkataannya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam pandangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sakura berkata dingin.

"Jika kau hanya beralasan kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, maka hentikan ocehanmu. Aku tidak mau" Sakura tidak mau bercerai dengan Sasuke. Dia terlalu mencintai suaminya. Walau Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Tapi Sakura yakin, di dalam hati Sasuke dia mencintai Sakura. Karena jika tidak, tidak mugkin Sasuke mau menikahinya.

"Maaf Sakura"walaupun Sasuke meminta maaf, namun Sakura tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke akan mengubah fikirannya.

"Apa karena wanita lain? Ka...Karena jika iya, aku tidak masalah Sasuke. Dulu...dulu aku tahu kau memiliki bannyak kekasih. Jika kau ingin bersenang-senang lagi aku tidak masalah Sasuke" Sakura tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

Sakura tahu sejak awal Sasuke suka bergonta-ganti pacar, dan Sakura telah menyiapkan hatinya jika Sasuke akan berselingkuh dalam pernikahan mereka. Ajaib sekali bahwa selama pernikahan mereka belum sekalipun Sasuke menduakannya dengan wanita lain. Namun walau Sakura telah menyiapkan hatinya, rasa sakit itu masih melanda dengan hebat.

"Aku mencintai orang lain Sakura" Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan senyum simpul dibibirnya.

"Tidak...tidak...aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi" Sakura segera beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke dan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dia di dalam kamar, Sakura terduduk dan menangis meraung. Kali ini hatinya telah benar-benar terlukai.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kata-kata Sasuke yang terakhir menohok Sakura lebih hebat dari saat Sasuke berkata ingin mereka berpisah. Selama 12 tahun pernikahan mereka Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Namun Sakura selalu meyakinkan hatinya bahwa itu karena sifat Sasuke yang dingin. Bahkan Sakura telah menyerah untuk mendengar kata-kata cinta keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kini Sakura telah mendengarnya, namun itu tidak ditujukan baginya. Sakit hati Sakura membuatnya mulai membenci seseorang yang bahkan Sakura tidak kenal.

Setelah berbicara berdua dengan Sakura, Sasuke masuk ke ruangan kerjanya. Dia dapat mendengar raung tangis Sakura dari arah kamar mereka. Sasuke tahu, dia telah menyakiti Sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan HP dari saku celananya. Mencari sebuah nama yang akan dia hubungi. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke hanya mendengar nada tunggu.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?" terdengar suara berat di seberang telepon.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" Sasuke menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya untuk membantunya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Sakura" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan yakin.

"...akhirnya kau mengambil keputusan juga Ototo, aku mengerti, aku akan menyiapkan segalanya" Itachi merupan satu-satunya orang yang tahu dengan perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi Niisan..." Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang diinginkannya pada sang kakak.

"Wow.. kau benar-benar telah merencanakannya ya Ototo? Entah bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat mengetahuinya." Di seberang sambungan Itachi tersenyum bahagia. Dia ikut menyesal pada istri dan putri Sasuke. Namun Itachi tahu berapa lama Sasuke telah terjerat pada persoalan ini. Dia lega bahwa adiknya ini akan membuat jalannya sendiri. Dia hanya berharap Sasuke akan meraih kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke menggengam USB perak di tangannya, ada semacam rasa nyaman saat Sasuke memegang benda ini. Sasuke melihat keluar jendela kantornya, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyerahkan benda ini pada Naruto. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto nanti, tapi Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan menyerah lagi saat ini. Dia tidak akan menjadi pengecut kembali.

Sudah beberapa hari terlewati semenjak Sasuke menyatakan niatnya untuk bercerai dengan Sakura. Namun istri Sasuke itu masih belum menerima keputusannya, untuk itu Sasuke akan menunggu hingga Sakura mengampuninya atas semua dosa yang telah dia lakukan pada perempuan itu.

Sasuke kembali melihat Hp yang ada dia tas meja kerjanya. Dia sedang ragu. Dia tahu mereka akan bertemu nanti malam saat bulan mati. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke ingin mendengar suara orang itu. Sasuke segera menyambar HPnya dan menghubungi nomor yang dia hafal diluar kepala. Juga nomor yang tidak pernah dia hubungi bertahun-tahun ini.

Naruto sedang berada di kantin kantornya, mengambil istirahat sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Bersama Naruto terdapat beberapa karyawan-karyawannya yang tengah beristirahat juga. Tidak ada yang berani duduk disebelah Naruto, selain karena ia adalah CEO perusahaannya namun juga karena hawa 'jangan dekati aku' yang menguar dari dirinya.

Dengan secangkir kopi di tangan, Naruto sedang memikirkan pertemuan dirinya dan Sasuke nanti malam. Terakhir kali mereka bersama Sasuke bertanya apa tidak ada jalan? Naruto sendiri tidak tahu. Dia merasa jalan bagi meraka telah tertutup sejak mereka memilih jalan masing-masing.

Saat ini mereka tidak lagi sendiri, meraka telah memiliki keluarga yang tidak ingin mereka sakiti. Namun jika Sasuke bertanya apakah Naruto dapat meninggalkannya segalanya saat Sasuke meminta, Naruto takut untuk menanyakannya pada hatinya. Takut jika jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Naruto sedang menghirup kopi saat HPnya bergetar di atas meja.

"Brussshhh...uhuk..uhuk..." Naruto menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya saat dia melihat nama sang penelpon. Tumpahan kopi yang mengenai kemeja dan jasnya tidak dihiraukan Naruto. Tangannya berusaha mengangkat telepon yang beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena tangan Naruto gemetar. Sudah bertahun-tahun Sasuke tidak pernah menghubunginya.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

 **"Nar/Sas"** sekarang meraka kompakan.

"Ada apa?"Naruto bertanya dengan gugup. Dia beranggapan jika Sasuke akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang malam ini.

"Nanti malam bulan mati" Sasuke merasa bodoh dengan yang dia katakan.

"Em.. lalu?" jangan bilang kalau Sasuke mau mereka menghentikan pertemuan mereka selama ini. Hanya membayangkannya hati Naruto terasa sakit.

"Kau akan datang kan?" serius sepertinya Sasuke telah kehilangan kemampuan berkomunikasinya.

"Iya" Jantung Naruto berdetak hebat, tidak pernah meraka janjian seperti ini. Naruto merasa seperti remaja yang sedang merencanakan kencan pertama mereka.

"emm.. kalau begitu, sampai jumpa disana" ok, Sasuke merasa dia seperti anak ingusan sekarang.

"em.. sampai jumpa nanti" semburat merah mulai merambati pipi Naruto.

"satu lagi Naruto...aku...aku...aku merindukanmu" Tuuuttt...tuuuttt...tuttttt. Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya. Mukanya benar-benar merah sekarang.

Naruto mematung dengan HP yang masih menempel ditelinganya. Muka Naruto telah menyaingi kepiting rebus. Dia merasa dia pasti bermimpi. Apa-apaan yang Sasuke katakan tadi? Dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya Naruto bergegas kembali ke ruangan kantornya. Muka Naruto benar-benar panas sekarang.

Beberapa orang yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya dapat menganga karena syok. Tidak pernah mereka melihat sang CEO bertingkah seperti itu. Bahkan ada yang merasa Naruto telah dicuci otak oleh alien.

Naruto sekarang telah berada di tempat meraka biasa bertemu. Hotel ini adalah milik Sasuke. Naruto bergerak dengan gelisah, sebenarnya matahari belumlah tenggelam seluruhnya, namun perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat Naruto ingin segera bertemu pria itu. Tersungging senyum saat Naruto mengingat kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Dia berniat menghubungi perusahaan telepon untuk meminta rekaman percakapan mereka. Naruto tahu itu tindakan konyol, namun akan tetap dilakukannya.

Sasuke terburu-buru memasuki mobilnya, ini telah jam 8 malam. Rapat yang harus dihadirinya tadi lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memacu mobilnya untuk segera ketempat mereka akan berjumpa. Saat ini belumlah terlalu malam, namun Sasuke ingin segera tiba. Dia ingin segera menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Dirabanya USB perak yang kini ada digengamannya.

Sasuke melihat salju yang masih menumpuk di pinggir jalan dan menutupi seluruh permukaan dengan warna putih yang dimata Sasuke terlihat begitu indah malam ini.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang, tangannya dingin dan dahinya telah berkeringat disuhu minus sekarang. Bukan karena Sasuke gerah, namun karena Sasuke sedang gugup. Sasuke sekarang faham bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang akan menyatakan cinta. Rasanya sungguh campur aduk. Walau telat lebih dari 20 tahun akhirnya Sasuke mengalami perasaan itu. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum saat memikirkannya.

Sasuke sedang memikirkan ekpresi apa yang akan Naruto berikan saat tiba-tiba sebuah pickup yang hilang kendali karena jalan licin menghantam mobik Sasuke dari samping. Mobil Sasuke keluar dari jalan terguling beberapa kali, dan berhenti karena tiang listrik dalam posisi terbalik.

Sasuke melihat salju yang masuk dari jendela mobilnya yang pecah. Seiring dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang, ada pikiran yang terbersit di hatinya

'Dobe, sepertinya aku akan terlambat'

Bunyi sirine meraung mendekati rumah sakit Konoha. Dokter UGD menyambut ambulans yang mendekat.

"Terjadi tabrakan beruntun di persimpangan Noriyama. Akan ada banyak korban lagi yang akan datang. Pasien saat ini pria usia 30 tahunan, telah kehilangan kesadaran. Korban mengalami benturan di kepala dan sepertinya korban juga mengalami rusuk limpa pecah" Petugas ambulans menjelaskan pada dokter UGD yang langsung mengambil alih.

"PANGGIL SEMUA DOKTER UDG, KITA MENDAPAT KECELAKAAN BERUNTUN. MINTA BANTUAN PADA BAGIAN BEDAH AKAN BANYAK KORBAN YANG DATANG" Sang dokter kepala UGD kabuto memerintahkan bawahannya untuk bersiap-siap.

Ditatapnya pasien berambut hitam dengan keprihatinan.

"SIAPKAN RONTGEN, PERIKSA LUKA DALAM YANG DIA ALAMI" ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka semua.

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk mencapai sayap barat rumah sakit yang berfungsi sebagai UGD. Beberapa rekan Sakura dan juga dirinya diminta untuk membantu. mereka berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Saat memasuki UGD, keadaan sangat kacau. Sepertinya kecelakaan beruntun kali ini membawa korban yang cukup banyak. Keadaan jalan yang membeku memang semakin meningkatkan resiko kecelakaan.

Sasuke mendapat kesadarannya lagi saat mendengar suara-suara teriakan di sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Dia tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya saat sadar USB itu masih tergengam di tangannya. Saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat rambut merah muda yang dikenalnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju Kabuto saat tiba-tiba lengannya di tarik. Sakura menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke terbaring dengan bersimbah darah. Teriakan Sakura menghentikan sejenak aktifitas di ruang itu.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" Saat ini kerasionalan Sakura sirna saat melihat suaminya terbujur lemah dengan baju berlumuran darah.

"Hentikan Sakura" Ino mencengkram bahu Sakura yang hampir lepas kendali, Sakura mulai menangis dan tidak mau melepas Sasuke. Ino terkejut melihat suami sahabatnya ini menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan.

Sakura membeku saat dilihatnya Sasuke menggerakkan lengannya. Dia memegang lengan Sakura dan menariknya mendekat.

"To...tolong.. be...berikan ...ini.. padanya." Dengan kesadaran terakhirnya Sasuke menyelipkan benda kecil dingin di tangan Sakura.

Naruto menunggu Sasuke dengan gelisah, di liriknya berulang kali jam yang telah merambat naik ke anggka 10. Naruto menegak kembali anggur yang dia buka dari koleksi pribadi Sasuke, sekedar untuk membuatnya tenang.

Naruto tahu ada hal yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan padanya. Naruto berjalan kesana kemari di ruang tamu Sasuke. Beberapa kali menengok kaca untuk mengecek penampilannya.

Naruto kembali menunggu, hingga jarum-jarum jam naik ke puncak dan turun kembali. Saat semburat merah mewarnai langit malam, Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan datang.

Naruto turun hingga ke lobi dengan perasaan kecewa dan gelisah yang semakin menggila, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang salah yang telah terjadi. Naruto menghidupkan HP miliknya yang telah ia matikan semenjak dia berangkat ke tempat ini. Terdapat 64 misscall dan 11 pesan suara yang tertera saat ia melihat layar HPnya. Dengan heran Naruto langsung mendengarkan pesan pertama dari Hinata.

"Naruto kau dimana? Aku melihat berita, Sasuke kecelakaan. Dia ada di rumah sakit Konoha. Aku akan segera kesana. Cepat kesana begitu kau mendengar pesan ini"

Tubuh Naruto bereaksi bahkan sebelum otak mencerna informasi yang diterimanya. Naruto berlari dengan sekuat yang dia bisa. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu Sasuke.

Rumah sakit Konoha berjarak 8 block dari tempat Naruto berada. Instingnya memilih jalan paling cepat untuk sampai ke sana yaitu berlari. Dengan kepadatan lalulintas sekarang Naruto memilih keputusan yang paling tepat.

Naruto terus berlari menerobos aliran orang-orang yang mengumpatnya karena tertabrak. Namun Naruto tidak perduli, dia hanya berlari bahkan saat paru-parunya terasa terbakar dia tidak memperlambat larinya.

Naruto memasuki lobi rumah sakit dengan masih berlari menuju resepsionis.

"Sasuke...sasuke"tubuh Naruto bergetar, bahkan suaranya tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata lain selain nama Sasuke. Membuat resepsionis yang menyambutnya bingung.

"Maaf tuan saya tidak mengerti" Sang resepsionis hampir menegur Naruto yang telah berlari di area rumah sakit. Namun saat dilihatnya ekspresi naruto dan suaranya yang bergetar dia tidak tega.

"SASUKE!"Naruto menjeritkan nama Sasuke hingga bergaung hampir di seluruh lorong rumah sakit. Mencoba memberi tahu sang resepsionis akan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Beliau sedang di operasi di ruang operasi no 2" Naruto melesatkan tubuhnya. Melewati lorong-lorong yang sudah dikenalnya dulu.

Saat pintu yang di tuju Naruto terlihat dia menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah meraung menangis memeluk Sarada. Hinata memandang kedatangan Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir. Dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang tengah meringkuk dengan badan bergetar.

"Naruto...Sasuke..." Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan memegang lengannya.

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Tidak pernah Naruto melakukan ini padanya.

Naruto melangkah kebelakang dan dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan menjauhi tempat yang begitu ia ingin datangi tadi. Saat melihat mereka Naruto tahu. Tapi hatinya tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Pagi itu, bertepatan dengn teriakan Naruto yang bergaung di lorong-lorong rumah sakit, Uchiha Sasuke telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sampai akhir, dia telah menunggu untuk mendengar suara dari orang yang paling dicintainya.

Pemakaman Sasuke berjalan dengan haru, banyak dari rekan-rekan dan koleganya datang silih berganti untuk memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal dan bela sungkawa pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Namun dalam upacara itu ada satu orang yang tidak datang. Sang sahabat terdekat dari mendiang tidak datang untuk melepasnya.

Hampir sebulan sejak kematian Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berubah dalam keseharian Naruto. dia tetap bekerja setiap hari bahkan lebih rajin dari biasanya. Namun Hinata tahu ada yang salah dengan sang suami. Tatapan mata Naruto terihat kosong dan senyum Naruto menghilang sejak hari meninggalnya Sasuke. Hinata menduga sang suami masih belum menerima kematian dari sang sahabat.

Hinata juga mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Naruto. Hampir sebulan ini Naruto jarang tertidur, bahkan saat tertidurpun Naruto akan terbangun dengan nafas terangah dan air mata di sudut matanya. Berat tubuh Naruto juga telah menurun drastic, naruto mirip mayat hidup sekarang. Hinata telah mencoba berbicara pada Naruto. Namun sepertinya suaranya tidak dapat mencapai Naruto.

sekarang disinilah Hinata, memandang sang suami yang telah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit setelah pingsan di kantornya.

"Hinata pulanglah, sudah dua hari kau menunggu Naruto tanpa istirahat. Pulanglah Baruto dan Himawari harus ditenangkan. Aku akan menjaga naruto untukmu" Sakura menyentuh pundak Hinata dan menyuruhnya pulang.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura" Hinata enggan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku memaksa Hinata. Pulanglah" akhirnya Hinata pulang setelah didesak Sakura.

Naruto memandang langit malam yang tidak dihiasi sang bulan. Dia tahu hari ini adalah bulan tidak akan muncul di langit. Naruto mencabut selang infuse yang ditancapkan di tangan kirinya. Naruto turun dari ranjang rumah sakitnya. Diganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang Hinata bawa untuk baju ganti saat ia keluar nanti. Hinata sedang berada di rumah mereka sekarang.

Dengan gerakan yang seperti telah tertanam dalam tubuhnya, Naruto berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Dia harus pergi ke tempat itu, sekarang bulan mati.

Langkah naruto berhenti saat ada sosok yang menghalangi jalannya. Naruto menatap orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir Sakura" Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak mengahalangi jalannya. Dia harus ketempat itu sekarang.

"BUAGGH" tanpa diduga Sakura meninju wajah Naruto hingga naruto terpelanting ke belakang. Bahkan dengan tinju itu naruto tidak bereaksi.

"itu untuk 12 tahun yang kujalani seperti orang bodoh" ada rasa sakit di suara Sakura. Sakura melempar benda metalik kecil ke depan Naruto.

"Sekarang aku tidak punya hutang lagi pada kalian" Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk.

Naruto mengambil benda itu ada inisial U.S, benda yang Naruto tahu sebagai USB. Dipegangnya benda itu dan Naruto kembali berjalan. Ada janji yang harus Naruto tepati.

Naruto memasuki kamar itu. Tidak ada yang berubah pada tempat ini. Seolah ruangan ini tidak terpengaruh dengan kondisi diluar.

Sesampainya di kamar tidur, Naruto duduk dilantai dan bersandar di tepi tempat tidur. Lama dia dalam posisi itu.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menunggu, dia menunggu satu-satunya orang yang dapat masuk ketempat itu selain Naruto. Dia terus menunggu.

Malam bergulir dan Naruto masih dalam posisinya tanpa bergerak. Satu-satunya yang membedakan Naruto dengan patung adalah gerakan halus saat dia bernafas. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menerpa tangan Naruto, saat ditatapnya ada benda yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Dengan setengah hati naruto menghampiri layar TV yang ada didalam kamar. Ada tempat untuk menempatkan USB disana. Naruto menancapkannya dan menyalakan layar.

Layar menyala dan tiba-tiba sosok yang ditunggunya semalam ini muncul, membuat Naruto mematung menatapnya.

 _"Ok, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Sebelum kau berkata apapun, paling tidak kau harus melihat video ini hingga selesai ok? Dan kau dilarang tertawa"_ terlihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti yang biasa dia berikan pada Naruto. dan seperti tersihir Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan.

Vidio kembali berputar, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang lebih muda. Keadaan Sasuke sekarang sedang lumayan kacau. Rambut Sasuke berantakan dan dari baju yang Sasuke kanakan dia tahu video ini diambil saat pagi hari pernikahan Naruto. pagi setelah mereka menghabiskan malam bersama untuk pertama kali.

 _"Kumohon Dobe jangan lakukan, jangan menikahi Hinata idiot!. Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotakmu? Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuperbaiki Naruto. Kumohon"_ Mata Sasuke merah divideo ini. Menandakan sebelumnya dia telah menangis.

Sebenarnya pagi itu, naruto telah memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Dia pergi ke gereja dengan niat mengatakan keputusannya pada Hinata dan bertanggung jawab pada seluruh keluarganya dan keluarga Hinata. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengatakan maksudnya pada Hinata. Hinata memeluknya dan berkata dia telah mengandung dengan wajah yang bahagia. Membuat Naruto mengubah seluruh keputusannya dalam sekejap.

Vidio berubah kembali, menampilkan Sasuke dengan tuksedo yang dikenakannya. Itu adalah penampilan Sasuke saat pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

 _"Kau telah melewatkan kesempatanmu naruto. apa kau juga akan membiarkanku melakukan kesalahan yang sama? Bagaimana mungkin kita berakhir seperti ini naruto. dimana persimpangan saat kita berselisih jalan? Apa semua tidak bisa di ulang kembali?"_ tatapan putus asa terlihat pada mata kelam Sasuke. Itu juga yang Naruto pertanyakan pada dirinya. Apa semua tidak bisa diulang lagi? Dan waktu yang selalu berjalan maju, dengan lantang berkata tidak.

Gambar Sasuke semakin silih berganti, sepertinya ini adalah kumpulan video Sasuke setelah melam yang mereka habiskan bersama. Tanpa terasa ucapan dan gambar Sasuke membuat air mata Naruto mengenang dan menetes tanpa ia sadari. Ini adalah air mata pertama yang ia keluarkan setelah kepergian Sasuke.

Saat ini naruto menatap gambar Sasuke seperti yang terakhir dia ingat. Itu adalah video yang dibuat setelah malam terakhir yang mereka lewati bersama.

 _"Aku menyerah Naruto, aku kalah. Aku tidak bisa menanggungnya lagi. Maafkan aku. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah itu perjanjiannya? Jadi katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?"_ ada air mata yang menghiasi mata Sasuke.

Air mata Naruto mengalir semakin deras. Itu adalah permainan yang telah mereka lakukan sejak kecil. Saat mereka bertengkar orang pertama yang meminta maaf maka dia kalah. Dan pemenang dapat meminta apapun pada pihak yang kalah. Inilah yang menyebabkan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi keras kepala. Terakhir mereka bertengakar hingga kini belum ada yang mengajukan permintaan maaf.

Sekarang Naruto telah menang, namun sepertinya keinginannya tidak akan pernah terwujud.

 _"Ok, kau bisa menertawakanku sekarang. Memang agak konyol seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal konyol seperti merekam video yang tidak pernah berani dia kirimkan. Aku benar-benar pengecutkan?. Tapi aku telah membuat keputusan naruto. aku akan mengejarmu. Aku tidak perduli jika nanti kau marah dan menolakku. Aku akan tetap menempel padamu seperti lintah, jadi kau harus siap-siap"_ naruto tersenyum mendengar rencana Sasuke.

 _"aku tahu kau khawatir untuk menyakiti mereka semua, tapi aku berjanji padamu, walau aku harus menundukkan kepalaku seumur hidup memohon maaf dari keluargamu karena merebutmu dari mereka akan aku lakukan. Kau pernah berkata bahwa tidak ada jalan lagi bagi kita kan? Kalau memang tidak ada jalan lagi bagi kita Naruto. akulah yang akan membuat jalan yang baru. Jadi bersiaplah Namikaze Naruto, karena aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Dan Satu lagi, seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini. Tapi aku akan mengatakannya kini, jadi dengarkan baik-baik Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."_

 _" Aku Uchiha Sasuke mencintaimu Namikasi Naruto, selalu"_

Vidio berakhir dan layar telah kembali menghitam. Naruto menangis meraung memenuhi ruangan itu dengan tangisan pilu. Akhirnya airmata yang tertahan selama ini telah tertumpah.

"KAU BRERENSEK SASUKE! KENAPA KAU HARUS MATI? BUKANKAH KAU TELAH BERNIAT MEREBUT SUAMI ORANG, TAPI KENAPA KAU MATI BERENSEK! KENAPA KAU MATI?"

"KAU SIALAN UCHIHA! HUUWAAAAA..." umpatan Naruto bergaung keseantero ruangan. Akhirnya rasa sakit itu menerpa Naruto.

Pagi datang dan matahari telah meninggi. Naruto berjalan memasuki kediamannya dengan pipi bengkak karena tinju Sakura dan mata sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Naruto benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Dia disambut Hinata yang menghambur padanya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau kemana saja Naruto? Rumah sakit mengatakan kau menghilang" Hinata mengetatkan pelukannya pada naruto.

"Hinata aku ingin bercerai" tidak ada ragu dalam suara Naruto.

Tubuh Hinata menegang dan mulai bergetar kerena menangis.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya" Dalam tangisnya Hinata entah mengapa merasa lega. Sejak dulu mungkin ia telah tahu hari ini akan tiba.

1 Tahun kemudian

"Hinata di sini!" Sakura melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil Hinata. Mereka sedang ada di sebuah kafe sekarang.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?" Hinata mengatupkan tangan memohon maaf.

"Tenang saja aku juga baru sampai" Sakura memanggil pelayan utuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Jadi sudah setahun ya? dan kau benar-benar jadi bercerai." Sasukra mendengus dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Iya, tapi aku lega karenanya" Hinata menjawab senyum dibibirnya.

"kenapa?" Sakura heran mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Entahlah, mungkin dari awal aku telah tahu Naruto tidak pernah menjadi milikku. Dan sebagian dari diriku merasa bersalah padanya" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya menyuruh Hinata menjelaskan maksudnya.

"kau ingat saat pernikahanku tiba-tiba Naruto menemuiku di ruang ganti, walau dia dilarang dia memaksa masuk." Sakura mengangguk dia ingat saat itu.

"Saat aku menatap matanya, aku tahu naruto datang untuk membatalkan pernikahan kami. Aku langsung memberitahunya tentang kehamilanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan naruto saat itu. Aku menganggap lambat laun dia akan menjadi milikku. Naruto memang memilihku Sakura, Namun dia tidak pernah menjadi milikku."

"Aku tahu naruto memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Dia akan menemui orang itu sebulan sekali. Awalnya aku tidak sadar, namun setelah bertahun-tahun kebiasaan itu mulai terlihat. Hanya sekali dalam sebulan Naruto akan sulit dihubungi. Dan aku dengan kejamnya akan meninggalkan pesan untuk mengingatkannya bahwa kami menunggunya di rumah. Setiap itu terjadi luka Naruto semakin terlihat Sakura, hingga aku tidak dapat mengingat kembali senyum Naruto yang sangat kusukai dulu." Hinata menerawang mengingat masa lalunya, membuat mata hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin kau benar, dulu aku kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengusulkan kami menikah. Kalau dipikir lagi, itu adalah sehari setelah pernikahanmu. Dia pasti terluka di balik wajah dinginnya itu. Kau ingat kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku bisa jantuh cinta pada Sasuke?" Hinata mengangguk

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke saat aku melihatnya tertawa setelah Sasuke dan naruto bertengkar dan berbaikan. Tidak pernah aku melihat ekspresi seperti itu pada wajah Sasuke. Tawa Sasuke begitu memikat saat itu, dan tatapannya pada Naruto aku bahkan tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Mungkin saat itu juga harusnya aku tahu jika Sasuke mencintai Naruto" Sakura hanya mengulum senyum.

"Saat aku mendengar Sasuke mencintai orang lain, aku marah. Aku merasa akulah yang paling berhak atas cinta Sasuke. Waktu itu aku merasa akulah yang paling lama mendampingi Sasuke. Hingga aku melihat video yang dibuat Sasuke untuk Naruto. awalnya aku akan membuangnya setelah tahu siapa yang dicintai Sasuke. Namun aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku merasa iba pada Sasuke. Memendam cinta sebesar itu untuk waktu yang lama, pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan."

Meraka mendesah bersama, memikirkan tentang hidup mereka masing-masing.

"Kurasa kita sial sekali, ita jatuh cinta pada dua orang bodoh" Hinata tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"kurasa kau benar, berensek lagi"

"hahaha kau benar" mereka menertawakan nasib mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Teme?" Naruto menatap pusara hitam didepannya.

"aku baru saja kembali dari berkeliling Asia Tenggara, maaf telah berbulan-bulan aku tidak mengunjungimu"

"Oya kau tahu aku kaget sekali saat Itachi nii mengatakan kau telah memberikan hotel Uchiha padaku. Kau gila ya? aku kan Cuma meminta lantai teratas, kenapa malah kau berikan semua?" Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa hotel tempat dia biasa berjumpa dengan Sasuke telah berganti nama menjadi milikknya. Dulu waktu masih Hotel itu dalam tahap pembangunan dan mereka masih remaja, dia dan Sasuke memang pernah menyelinap di sana hingga lantai teratas dan dengan iseng naruto berkata dia menginginkan lantai teratas ini menjadi miliknya. Dan Sasuke mengatakan jika dia kan memberikannya pada naruto jika sebagai gantinya Naruto mau menjadi miliknya. Naruto kira dia hanya bercanda, namun sepertinya tidak. Kini naruto tinggal di tempat itu dan menyebutnya rumah, rumahnya dan Sasuke

"Kau tahu sekarang ini Sakura sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pasien bernama Sasori loh, sepertinya dia jahtuh cinta pada Sakura pada pandangan pertama. Dan Hinata sekarang telah memiliki kekasih, kau ingat Kiba? Teman kita kuliah dulu, aku tidak tahu Kiba telah menyukai hinata sejak masa kuliah. Aku harap meraka berdua bahagia." Naruto duduk bersumpuh dan bersandar pada nisan Sasuke. Dia tidak memperdulikan dingan yang menerpa dikarenakan musim dingin.

"Sasuke kau tidak tidur kan? Aku ingin bercerita sekarang. Kau ingat tempat-tempat yang ingin kita kunjungi di Asia tenggara waktu lulus kuliah tapi tidak jadi kita lakukan? Aku telah kesemua tempat itu. Dengang dimulai dari Indonesia disana..." Naruto terus bercerita tentang perjalanannya. Merasa bahwa Sasuke dapat mendengat apa yang diceritakan.

"...dan begitulah hingga aku butuh 3 bulan untuk mengunjungi semuanya." Naruto berdiri setelah menyesesaikan ceritanya.

"Sasuke aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di rumah, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kau telah merakam semua adegan bercinta kita selama ini?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan tatapan menuduh. Diantara derak angin Naruto seperti mendengar tawa yang dia rindukan.

"kau benar-benar berensek, ya sudah aku mau pulang dulu, aku mau mulai menonton hasil sutinganmu hehehe"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, Selalu" dan dalam angin yang mengiringi terdapat jawaban sama yang tak terdengar telinga manusia.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, Selalu"_

 **TAMAT**

 **Gomennn! Maaf buat ending yang kayak gini.**

 **Cerita ini juga Nisaa publist di Wattpat dengan judul readers ada yang punya wattpad silahkan mampir kea kun Nisaa, di sana cerita-cerita nisaa lebih lengkap, coz baru hari ini Nisaa publist di fanfiction, dulunya cuman SR hehehe. Nisaa tunggu komen-komennya ya! soalnya Nisaa punya hobi baru aneh yaitu baca komen-komen kalian hehehe.. sekalian siapa tahu ada yang mau ngoreksi cerita Nisaa ^^**


End file.
